Sobre las preguntas Infantiles
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como es la vida familia de Francis, Arthur, Chibi-Matt y Chibi-Alfred...algo muy tierno y corto, tiene shonen ai. FrUK y USACanadá. Drabble.


Alfred y Matt, de apenas 10 años, venían agitados, corriendo por los pasillos de la enorme casa que usaban cuando se quedaban junto con Francia y UK.

Habían estado todo la mañana jugando en el patio a las escondidas y ahora tenían hambre, sabían que ya era la hora del almuerzo, el de cabello ondulado fue el primero en llegar a la cocina abriendo la puerta, quedándose silencio, impresionado. El oji-azul hiperactivo llego después y al ver que su hermano no se movía le dio un empujón- ¡Matt, ya entra, quiero comer! -mientras ambos se abrian paso dentro de la habitación, terminaron topándose con una imagen no muy sana para niños tan pequeños.

Inglaterra se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa, entre sus piernas y de pie, se encontraba el francés, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cabello rubio y largo, sus rostros estaban pegados y compartían un fogoso beso sin darse cuenta de que delante de ellos estaban las pequeñas naciones.

-...¿Que están haciendo, Arthur? -pregunto en voz alta el americano de ojos azules, mirándoles con curiosidad y sin perder ni un detalle mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo aunque parecía algo apenado por verlos en esa posición.

Al oír la voz de su hermanito, los mayores se separaron rápidamente, bueno mas bien UK empujo al francés con fuerza, alejándolo y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, con furia, al mismo tiempo que intentaba bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Niños cuanto tiempo llevan ahí? -pregunto sonriente Francia, Arthur bajo de la mesa y carraspeo ligeramente.

-_Not much_...¿ehmm que hacían, Inglaterra? -siguió preguntando Alfred sin apartar la vista de los chicos mayores mientras su hermano le jalaba del brazo.

-Deja de preguntarles, Al...vayámonos -susurraba en voz bajita el chico tímido de ojos violetas, intentando convencer al otro de salir de la cocina, tenia una mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello y no quería ser reprendido aunque también tenia curiosidad por la rara situación entre los dos adultos.

-_But_, Matt...tu también quieres saber, verdad! -se quejo haciendo un puchero mientras su hermano bajaba la mirada sonrojada, sin responder, ya que estaba en lo cierto.

-_Petite_ Alfred...si quieres saber nosotros estábamos a punto de hace...ouch! -se quejo Francis al recibir un golpe en la cara, con fuerza, cortesía del ojiverde que le miraba con mezcla de furia y vergüenza, un gesto encantador para el insaciable francés, aunque eso le hacia parecer un poco masoquista.

El ingles se cruzo de brazos- Alfred, deja de hacer preguntas que no te conciernen, ya es hora del almuerzo -susurro el británico, al escuchar la palabra 'almuerzo' los ojos azules del americano brillaron con emoción y se olvido de todo lo demás, siendo seguido por su hermano.

Comieron en paz, disfrutando de los alimentos que había preparado Francia, como siempre comida exquisita y los niños no dudaron en pedir una segunda porción.

Arthur veía con ternura como Mattie limpiaba el rostro de Alfred con su servilleta mientras este reía con algo de torpeza, sin negarse a los cuidados del otro. Los platos quedaron limpios, las pequeñas naciones dejaron la mesa.

-Al, vamos a jugar -murmuro el ojivioleta, enredando uno de sus dedos en sus mechones de cabello como era su costumbre, la colonia británica asintió enfáticamente sonriendo con amplitud ahora con el estomago lleno.

-_Wait_...Arthur, no me dijiste que es lo que estabas haciendo con Francia -Insistió el estadounidense, haciendo un ligero puchero de inconformidad, al británico simplemente se le subieron los colores al rostro y comenzó a tartamudear sin llegar a decir una sola palabra. Onii san Francia suspiro antes de sonreír sutilmente hacia el pequeño curioso.

-Alfred, simplemente era un beso, estábamos expresando lo mucho que nos queremos y que vamos a estar juntos siempre -comento risueño, guiñándole un ojo al niño mientras era asesinado por la mirada de UK que apenas termino de escuchar aquello, comenzó a ahorcarlo y agitarlo con fuerza por boca floja, olvidando que los niños estaban ahí.

-¡ENTIENDO! -grito entusiasmado Al, antes de acercarse y tomar de la mano a su hermanito para darle un beso tierno y largo en los labios ante la sorpresa de los mayores que no cabían en si de asombro- Ahora vamos a estar juntos siempre, Matt -rió con diversión mientras el de cabello rubio ondulado asentía con una sonrisa apenada para después ser arrastrado, por el otro, fuera del comedor para seguir jugando.

-Ah...los niños crecen tan rápido -susurro el francés antes de sentir el tirón de una de sus mejillas por parte de Inglaterra.

-_Shut up, bastard!_ Es tu culpa por meterles ideas en la cabeza luego de...ejem habernos visto -termino susurrando eso ultimo en voz muy baja, soltando su mejilla y volteando el rostro. Francia sonrió, tomo el rostro del ingles entre ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarle.

-Al menos no nos vieron mientras tenemos sexo y sobre todo cuando pones esa cara tan erótica, entonces no sabría como explicárselos jaja -susurro el francés, sonriendo de forma maliciosa mientras el rostro de Arthur se ponía algo rojo y fruncía el ceño.

-Eres un idio...mmm -jadeo con sorpresa, parpadeando, sintiendo los labios de Francia sobre los suyos besándolo de forma lenta y profunda, sin dejar que siguiera hablando, termino cediendo a los deseos del otro y cerro los ojos, correspondiendo el contacto.

-Hay que ir a la habitación o los niños pueden vernos -susurro una vez que se separo de los labios de UK, sonriendo con malicia y antes de escuchar cualquier otra protesta volvió a besarle para mantener su boca ocupada en algo mas productivo y mucho mas divertido.

Así transcurría un día mas en el paraíso familiar de estas 4 naciones, que disfrutaban de su vida en conjunto sin importarles, en ese momento, que sucedería en el futuro.

FIN.


End file.
